Talk:Charmed Life
I got some lyrics but it may be wrong (some words were a little sketchy) I've underlined the words that are sketchy. 'member I could be wrong bout these word and it would be appreciated of helped out ::its been a charmed life ::got all I ever wanted and ::im not too shy to flaunt it you see ::its been a sweet ride ::everyone is genuflected ::erected giant statues of me ::its like a great lunch ::with all you can eat and I can leave my wallet at home ::and every one pays for me because its compulsory ::or into the stocking there for 'em ::still I'm a nice guy ::how many emperors ::will always remember your name ::how you doing, Joe? ::and i must admit, i may take quite alot ::but ill always give you plenty of blame ::it's been a sweet ride ::life's a bowl of cherries ::and nobody's merrier than me ::because everyone else is a proletariat ::and baby I'm the bourgeoisie ::look it up Joe ::baby im the bourgeoisie ::oh yeah --Rayien1 18:15, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Here's a couple of corrections. Bourgeoisie — RRabbit42 18:40, September 20, 2009 (UTC) thank u RRabbit now i need to figure out the rest again thx for help --Rayien1 18:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) background dancers arent those women dancing in the background, the women in the Dr. Doofenshmirtz's songs He's Eviler and Impress My Professor :No - they look similar, but look closer, they's shaped different with different faces, hair, eyes, etc. The Flash {talk} 00:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Different title Shouldn't the name of the article be Baby, I'm the Bourgeoisie?-Platypus09 22:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :No, first, that's one line in the entire song, and two, that's what Swampy called it in the audio file here. The Flash {talk} 23:25, September 22, 2009 (UTC) time travel paradox technically, this song never happened, because this future disapeared, so should we say "this song technically never happened" or not --THERE ARE SQUIRRELS IN MY PANTS!!!- User:AgentGoldfish 23:19, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :It did happen, but we just need to figure out how to classify it. :There's a couple of different theories that can fit here. One is the alternate timeline theory, like what was shown in Back to the Future, Part II. Another is traveling to a parallel dimension. However, some time travel stories are more literal, where changes really do alter past events and the present and future reconfigure themselves around you. But that leads to contradictions like "if I make a time machine so I can keep a loved one from being killed and I succeed, then I don't have any motivation any more for making the time machine so I never do". :The trick is to pick one that will keep us from going cross-eyed like Austin Powers, or give us headaches like Katherine Janeway. — RRabbit42 05:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the show has already chosen for us in that when the two Candace's talk to Phineas, when Phineas mentions the cease to exist part, one does so? '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 10:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::You're right about that, but we need a way to account for us as the viewers seeing these events happen. Simply saying "the song didn't happen" doesn't cover it because then we'd have to put in that everything in the episode didn't happen. — RRabbit42 15:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Elizabeth and errors Hi, in the 'background information' I seen that the women in the car was elizabeth, but looking accurately, she's not like elizabeth. Elizabeth has a lighter skin, different hair and bigger nose. Also, when Heinz get into the car, the rider's headrest was forward the woman and the glass. After that Heinz get in the car, the headrest was behind the glass, but always forward the woman. Only after she start driving, the headrest goes behind her. Sorry for the bad english ^^ What do you think? Andre drago (talk) 15:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC)